


The Kiss

by Lily_Powell



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, actually there is no chocolate seen, i redid the chocolate scene, it was 10 in the morning so im sorry, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Powell/pseuds/Lily_Powell
Summary: This is in replace of the chocolate kiss scene. I'm bad at summaries. Sorry.





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was on pain meds while writing this because of my wisdom teeth. So if it's bad, I'm sorry. It's also short because I haven't written fanfiction in years. But if for some reason you like this, let me know if you want me to write more.

Late at night, Magnus lies on the grass in his apartment listening to the soft sound of the leaves moving in the breeze. He was having a hard time sleeping with so many thoughts running through his head. They had just gotten back from their quest and there was still one thing on his mind. The kiss. He can still feel Alex’s cold but soft lips on his. He still feels like there are butterflies around his stomach. Then he confessed his feelings for her in front of everyone, including her mother Loki. Gods, could that be any more humiliating. But still, he had won. At least he had that going for him.

 

Suddenly, he heard the rustling of the leaves getting louder. “Hello?” He calls out. “Hey Maggie. Couldn’t sleep either?” a familiar voice calls out. Oh Hel, speak of the devil. Alex jumps out of the tree. Right now, Alex seems to be male. At least I hope so. I don’t think I could add Alex’s teasing to my stressing if I was wrong. “Male right now?” I question, lifting up off the ground to be sitting. Alex nods as he comes to sit next to Magnus.

 

“What’s going on with you?” Alex ask. “I just keep thinking about the trip.” Magnus says. “Anything in particular?” Alex asks with a tinge of hope in his voice. “Mostlyaboutourkiss.” Magnus says quick and quietly with a blush on his cheeks. “What?” Alex asks. Magnus’ blush deepens. “Well uhm mostly a-about our uh kiss.” Magnus says embarrassed. “Oh,” Alex says, “I was thinking about that too.” Magnus looks down at his hands not knowing what to say. “ I understand if you don’t want anything to come of that,” Magnus starts, bracing himself for rejection, “I mean we were both on the brink of death. Granted, I do like you and -” Soft lips crashing on his interrupts his ranting. Magnus was shocked at first but then starts kissing back. The kiss is soft and sweet but filled with built up emotions. Alex pulls back moments later smiling. “ I really like you Magnus. But I need to think. All these emotions are overwhelming me. This isn’t rejection though. And I hope you can understand.” he says. Magnus nods, still shocked by the kiss and not trusting the words that would come out of his mouth. Alex smiles, kisses Magnus one more time, then goes back the climb the tree back to go back to his room whistling a tune.

Magnus falls back. A small part of his brain thought,  _ Alex is a male right now. I have been kissed by a dude. How do I feel about that?  _ The rest of his brain answered _ :I have just been kissed by Alex Fierro. I am absolutely great with that.  _


End file.
